Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me
by Shadow63
Summary: Book Two: As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...Will she ever get Darien back if she's in LA?
1. Chapter One: I Need A Miracle

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! And it looks like her big break is about to come...

WOW! This is so much different then my normal. It won't be sci-fi related at all! Read my other stories too!!! And if it sounds bad, it is because I'm trying to stray from blood, guts and Goths. I've gotten comments on the Goth part…so this is for you!

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter One: I Need A Miracle**_

Serena heard the cheering and laughing of her family and friend's inside as she sat on the railing of her parent's apartment patio looking at the falling snow reflected in the lighthouses light. She sighed as another quiet tear slipped down her cheek.

Lita came outside, her brown hair blowing in the brisk winter wind. She smiled sympathetically at her friend as she laid a coat around her shoulders. "Its only twenty degrees out here Sere. You should really where a coat."

Serena slid her arms inside the coat sleeves. "I could care less if I died right now Lita."

"Serena…you now I'm on your side, but…I have to agree with Darien. You should have a relationship that can blossom in the light of day. Not simmer between the bed sheets." Lita leaned against the railing looking at Serena.

"I shouldn't have been so mean to him…I was just so angry though." Serena wiped her eyes and looked at Lita.

Lita smiled sadly "well, when you feel like you're going to lose a fight you play dirty Sere. Its just who you are, I'm sure he understands. Listen…honey, if its meant to be…well you know."

Mina poked her head out frowning. "You still hurting Sere?"

Lita nodded as Serena stared out at the lighthouse behind the other apartment complexes. Mina came out and hugged Serena, leaning her head on Serena's shoulder.

"Do you regret your time with him Sere?" Mina asked, muffled against Serena's coat.

Serena looked down at the littler blonde and shook her head "No, I don't. He was so kind to me. He gave me this little silver bracelet. Each of the links are rabbits. He said I remind him of a bunny. I can be twitchy at times. Hyper." She shrugged as she lightly caressed the cute bunny links.

"What I can't believe is, is that you got busted by your math teacher. That's going to be awkward if you ever see him again." Rei said as she came out sipping hot cider.

Serena's eyes got huge as she started crying again.

Lita smacked Rei's arm as Mina hissed "Rei!" at her while trying to sooth Serena.

Rei blinked and saw what she had done and said "oops. Sorry Sere…"

Serena shook her head "I have to get Darien back! I have to! I will get him back no matter what!"


	2. Chapter Two: Be Still My Heart

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Two: Be Still My Heart**_

It was back to college with the four girls, staring out the car window watching the trees and buildings whip by. Two hours ago the girls had been home eating with their families, three hours from now, they would be eating in a cafeteria with their friends.

Serena watched the cars passing, 'each of them returning home from a holiday abroad' she thought. She sighed as they passed by a rest stop, seeing a young couple kissing in the parking lot. "Oh please…he's just going to leave you honey. For that ugly bitch coming out with a Panera's bagel shoved in her pie hole…"

Rei turned and looked at Serena. "My aren't we cynical?"

"I have every right to be! I'm depressed! Now give me another chocolate bar and leave me alone please!" Serena grumbled as she nibbled at her Hershey's bar.

Michelle stared at Serena, who had her face flat against the cafeteria table. "Did someone turn her into an ameba during break?"

"No, more like right before break some jerk broke her heart." Amy said rubbing Serena's back. "She's been depressed ever since. Plus she's been packing away candy bars like you wouldn't believe."

Michelle frowned "Who hurt my Rena Rena?"

Rei smirked "you wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Try me."

Rei leaned over and whispered the story into Michelle's ear. Michelle's eyes grew large and round with each passing word. "Seriously?" Michelle looked at Serena. "Oh Rena, I'm so sorry!"

"Not as sorry as I am." Serena said looking up at Michelle. "I mean…I actually fell for him and he turns on me like that because his friend told him to. Cunts."

Michelle frowned and patted Serena's hand. "How are you going to be able to handle choir tomorrow?"

"I'll manage. I'm not going to ruin his reputation Michelle. Especially not when I'm trying to concoct a plan to get him back." Serena sat up and leaned forward.

"You see I have a genius idea on how to get Darien back…but, I'll need some help from you guys."

All four of the girls nodded. "We're Sere, you know we are!" Lita proclaimed nodding her head.

"Good. Here's my plan. I'm going to sing in the talent show. I'm going to sing the song I'm best at, and I want you guys to help." Serena said.

"Miracle?" Amy asked.

Serena nodded. "We won our last talent show with that song."

Lita chewed on her bottom lip thinking. "I think you should fly solo on that one Sere. Amy can handle lights; Michelle, Rei and I can dance. And I'm sure Mina will send up your costume, altered of course."

Serena nodded as tears came to her eyes "I love you guys so much! You have no idea how wonderful you all really are!"

Michelle nodded "just one problem. I don't know the dance moves…"

Rei and Lita rose their hands "duh, we can teach you! And Serena can give a burned copy of the song so you can memorize the music."

They continued the conversation in Serena's dorm as Rei and Lita showed Michelle the steps.


	3. Chapter Three: Hell Hath No Fury

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

I chose the dialogue and emotions from personal experiences with backstabbing friends and men and so on and so forth. Beryl is based off my ex friend B, who stole 2 boys I liked and tried to steal her best friend's boy friend. She's a real whore.

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Three: Hell Hath No Fury**_

Serena sat in her ethics class, barely paying attention to anything that her teacher, Sam Bronwen, the cousin of her former math teacher Andrew Nyozeka. She knew Sam had nothing to do with Darien breaking up with her, but she was still angry with him because he was related to Andrew.

Sam rocked back and forth at the front of the classroom; uncomfortable because of the look Serena was giving him. She had agreed to take this class because he had asked her as a favor. But now he had no idea what he had done wrong.

After class was over he went down to Andrew's math class where Andrew and Darien were talking.

Andrew looked up and smiled "hey Sam. What brings you here?"

Sam closed the door behind him and walked towards the two men "Serena does. Did I play at the concert?"

"Serena?" Darien asked "No you played fine why? What does Serena have to do with the concert?"

"I got the evil stink eye from her during the entire class today. I was wondering if I had done something wrong at the concert. That's the only thing I can think of."

Andrew rubbed the back of his neck. "I can think of another reason. You're friends with Darien and related to me. And to Serena, we're evil male pigs."

"How so?" Sam looked genuinely confused.

Andrew sighed "I tell you this man, but you have to say nothing to no one about it. I walked into Darien's place the day I was supposed to leave with Rita to go home. I saw Darien naked and a beautiful naked blonde on the floor. When she woke up I realized that the blonde was Serena."

Darien rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I broke up with Serena that day. When she walked out she was hissing mad. She said that I had just been using her for sex, and that I wasn't a real man but a pussy. All because Andrew said it would be for the best. Well it sure as hell don't feel that way. I haven't been sleeping…all I can think about is what she said and how she looked as she stormed out of my house."

Sam blinked then frowned "I'm surprised you're even talking to Andrew. But I have to agree man, that's shady…you broke up with her right before Christmas. Her holidays were probably ruined. Way to go you fucking douche bag." Sam glared at both of the men and turned to leave "she's a good kid Darien. She didn't deserve to be fooled around with like that."

Andrew rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Darien who looked haggard and sleep deprived.

Serena and Michelle sat side by side in choir bobbing their heads in sync with the song they were listening to, memorizing for the talent show.

Michelle watched Serena stiffen as Darien walked to the front of the classroom and sit on his desk. Her eyes widened as she saw just how horrible her teacher looked. He looked as lost and heart broken as Serena did in private.

"Ok guys…way to go on the Christmas concert. It was a hit, we've never had so many rave reviews before." Darien said starting the class. "I hope your holidays were good. Um…we got news on the talent show. It is going to be March twenty-third, but the auditions are going to be next Friday, the nineteenth. I hope to see each of you there. The sign up sheets are on the bulletin board next to the cafeteria. So please sign up."

Darien glanced over at Serena whose cornflower blue eyes looked older and more tired then eighteen. He sighed and licked his lips "Well…lets get started on planning for the spring concert eh?"

Serena walked down the hall with Michelle and sighed as she saw Beryl writing her name on the talent show signup sheet. Serena smiled and leaned against the wall next to it. She smiled at Beryl. "You look like you're thinking hard Beryl. You know your brain can't handle more then 3 words a second. You better go lay down and rest that little primordial brain of yours."

Beryl scribbled her name across the line on the sheet. "You'll eat your words Serena when I beat you at the talent show. I have an ace up my sleeve girly!"

Serena smiled and pulled out her pen "and I have four aces up mine. I have you beat bitch." Serena wrote her name on the line then turned to Beryl and drew a little mustache on her and left giggling. "Don't mess with this kitten Beryl, she's really a tiger."

Michelle hugged Serena laughing "Oh my God, Serena! You're my hero!"

Serena just shrugged. "I'm tired of her "I'm so high and mighty" attitude. Someone needs to pull that dildough out of her ass. And by God I want to be the one…with three hazmat suits and nuclear resistant tongs of course!"

Michelle just shook her head smiling. "Remind me to never piss you off…boy do I feel bad for anyone who gets in your way."

They sat down with the others for dinner. Michelle recounting the story of what Serena had said and done to Beryl.


	4. Chapter Four: Truly, Madly, Deeply

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Four: Truly, Madly, Deeply…**_

Serena sat in the audience watching each of the hundreds of students, audition. She smiled as she saw Beryl stumble while trying to do a pirouette style turn to Leanne Rhyme's "Can't Fight The Moon Light".

Darien called her name and she took the stage with Lita, Rei and Michelle. Serena walked forward to the microphone and spoke into it. "My name is Serena Winston and these are my backup dancers. Lita Woods, Rei Barn and Michelle Ylst. I'll be auditioning a song that's different then the actual song I'll be singing at the talent show. It's "Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden."

Serena walked back and got into a pose, holding the microphone as the girls behind her got into position.

Darien was one of the three judges to determine if she would go on. He already knew his vote, and he was sure that the other two felt the same way.

The music began to play slowly and Lita, Rei and Michelle began to slowly dance behind Serena who stood motionless.

Serena took in a breath of air, brought up the microphone and in the sweetest voice possible began to sing, "I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope; I'll be your love…be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do…"

Serena took a couple steps forward, the audience thought she looked like she was proclaiming her love to everyone, but her eyes were only for Darien "I will be strong I will be faithful cause I'm counting on a new beginning. A reason for living, a deeper meaning in the end…"

She slowly got into the song gesturing with her hands as she sang "I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me..." She looked down then back at Darien "And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry…" She smiled sadly "the tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty that we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest power. In lonely hours, the tears devour you!"

"I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me..." she ran her hands through her hair as she sang "Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes! Cause it's standing right before you. All that you need will surely come!"

Serena took in a deep breath and sang the next part only the beat of the music "I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need!" she walked across the stage, Rei, Lita and Michelle started dancing after their slight pause. "I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do!"

She jumped on top of the speakers and crouched down "I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me!"

She knelt on the floor reaching out her hand as if she could touch Darien "I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever… until the sky…falls down on me…" she lowered her head as Rei, Lita and Michelle knelt reaching up towards heaven.

Everyone clapped and whistled as if she had preformed a concert for real. She looked up and smiled standing.

"Way to go Miss Winston." One of the older ladies, who was a judge, said. She smiled at Serena. "You and your friends, have my vote. And I'm sure these other two gentleman's votes as well! You were awesome here on stage today and it was a slow song, which I wasn't sure you knew how to sing. I saw your Christmas performance and knew that I had to see you on stage again! And now! I still want to see you on stage."

Serena bowed a little and smiled "Thanks." She climbed off the stage and grabbed her CD and sat down next to Amy who squealed and hugged her.

"You're in Serena! But I had no doubts!" Amy bubbled. "Now all I have to do is your lights and we're gold!"

The old lady climbed up on the stage and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention! "Alright everybody! We three shall decide whom we liked and whom we didn't and shall post who was in and who was out on the bulletin board by the cafeteria on Tuesday! If your name is posted, go to the office and get a sheet from the secretary. On that sheet will be what order you will be performing in! Good luck and God speed!"

Michelle leaned forward laughing, "I think she's the theatre teacher."

Rei laughed and nodded "I most concur young lady." Mimicking the old teacher.

Serena sighed and leaned back. "Well by this time Tuesday we'll be learning if we have to work our asses off or not."

Michelle nodded "Our music has to be flawless!"

Lita smirked "our steps precise!"

"The mood must be perfect!" Amy giggled out a bit.

"For Serena to take flight!" Rei finished. All five girls stared at each other for a second before laughing.

"I haven't been this happy in weeks." Serena said hugging her friends. "Thank you guys, for being the best friends a girl could ask for!"


	5. 5:A Sad Picture Of A Girl Getting Bitter

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

**_Chapter Five: My Sad Picture Of A Girl Getting Bitterer_**

Lita came running into the cafeteria waving a sheet of paper, Tuesday at breakfast. She laughed out loud waving the white paper. "We're in! We're in!" She shouted from halfway across the room.

As soon as the students heard that the postings were up, most of the lunchroom got up and rushed past Lita to go check.

She shook her head and ran to the table. She sat down and laid the paper in front of Serena. Serena grabbed the paper and read through the line up. "We got five stars from each judge and have been given number thirteen in the line up."

Lita laughed, "We got the highest rating out of everyone!"

Serena smiled sadly "I'm surprised Darien rated us fairly."

Rei shrugged "I'm not. He looks just as tired and haggard as you did during break Sere."

"I think he's been suffering too." Amy added as she swallowed her mouth full of eggs.

"I hope he is…" Serena said bitterly.

Lita looked at Rei who shrugged and looked at her friend sympathetically.

Rei crossed her arms and huffed angrily. "Damn it all Serena! Get your ass out of bed!"

From beneath the blankets Serena retorted stubbornly "Never!"

Amy shook her head as she applied toothpaste to her toothbrush "Serena! Its only Valentine's Day! Get out of bed please?"

"Fuck off!"

"Damn…and I thought you were hard to get out of bed before." Rei muttered as she started to climb up on top of Serena's bunk.

"Out of bed! You get let one boy get you down on a stupid Hallmark holiday! NOW! Get the hell out of this bed, before I throw you out!" Rei growled as she tugged on Serena's blankets.

Lita came in at that moment and shook her head. "I was afraid of this. I could here you arguing down the hall."

Amy spit out some of the toothpaste foam and looked up at Lita. "Serena doesn't want to leave bed today because of Darien."

Lita nodded and sighed. "Yeah. Valentine's day is the ultimate evil for girls who had their heart broken or are single." She climbed up next to Rei.

"On the count of three?" Rei asked her.

Lita nodded and grabbed Serena's ankles "One!"

"Two!" Rei said climbing up next to Serena.

"Three!" Amy shouted.

Serena screamed as she fell to the floor. She looked up at the girls rubbing her bruised butt. "I love you fucktards too!"

"Its for your own good Sere!" Lita said as she climbed down the ladder.

Michelle looked at the haggard Serena as she came down the steps to choir.

"Missed you at breakfast Serena. What happened?" Michelle asked.

"I was putting ice on my ass. Lita and Rei threw…literally threw me out of bed this morning. I didn't want to come to class today because of what evil today is." Serena muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Valentine's Day? Oh, right…" Michelle looked forward as Darien came walking down the stairs to the front of the class.

"Happy Valentine's Day class…well lets get started…"

Serena gave Darien the evil stink eye all throughout class.

Half way through dinner, Serena realized that she had left her stuff in the choir classroom. She got up and went back towards the class, dreading every step.

She poked her head in and saw Darien and Andrew talking. She cleared her throat and came in.

Darien looked up and paled. "Yes Serena?"

"I left my stuff. I just came in to get it. Just ignore me, like I'm sure you already do." Serena said with a sarcastic air walking down the steps.

Andrew took a step towards the stairs "I'm going to get going Darien. I have dinner plans with Rita. Take care."

Darien nodded "yeah…bye."

Serena knelt and gathered up her things, only to have them spill all over the floor as she stood.

"Damn!" She knelt and began gathering them up again quickly.

Darien sighed and knelt beside her "here, let me help."

"I don't want your help Darien. I can do it myself." Serena said as she shoved a book into her bag.

"I'm sure you can, but you don't have to. I'm offering to help. I know you hate me and I can't blame you for hating me. But don't be stupid. You can get it picked up faster you let me help." He said as he handed her a folder.

She sighed and nodded "fine, whatever."

He smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry Serena."

"For what?"

"For being an ass. I shouldn't have let my embarrassment of Andrew catching us determine what I did."

"Well you did…"

"I know…but…even though I know I handled it wrong…I believe that what I did was for that best. You deserve so much more than me in life. You deserve someone who can take you out and not have to worry about being caught at the wrong moment…like us…I love you Serena. Truly I do…but…you deserve sunshine…not my bed sheets." Darien closed her canvas bag for her and looked her in the eye.

Serena shook her head. "True love Darien, doesn't care where it is as long as it is with its mate." She threw the strap around her neck. "I love you Darien, I want to be with you no matter what…but…obviously you don't love me as much as you say you do."

Darien took Serena's hand and kissed it "if that's what will make this easier on you Serena. Go on ahead and believe that. Trust me, if there was anyway for me to figure out how you and I could be together, I would Serena…but…I can't…" he leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you Serena…which is why I'm letting you go." He stood and left Serena sitting on the floor, touching her lips, crying over him again.


	6. Chapter Six: Ghetto Super Star!

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Six: Ghetto Super Star!**_

Serena lay on the floor of the stage panting. They had been practicing none stop for weeks. The show was a week away and since Valentine's Day; Serena was more desperate then ever to get Darien back.

Amy jumped onto the stage with her lap top smiling. "I got it! Take a look!"

The girls crowded around the computer and watched the simulation on the computer. Blue, pink and purple lights, swirling and rotating across the stage making designs or fluttering in a strobe light fashion in beat with the song, it made Serena grin and laugh as she watched it imagining herself and the girls on stage with it.

She tackled Amy hugging her. "You're a genius Amy! Oh my God! It's perfect! If I borrow Lita's silver lipstick and eye shadow, have her do a design with my eyeliner…put glitter on my cheeks and all over my body where skin is going to show! Shit! It's all coming together!"

Lita smiling and jumped on top of Serena who was still on Amy, starting to form a dog pile, "Serena, I only see you happy when you're thinking about music!"

Serena groaned as Michelle and Rei jumped on top. "Ugh! Heavy!"

"How do you think I feel?" Amy squeaked from the bottom of the pile.

Serena laughed and tried to crawl out.

Michelle slammed her hand into the table during lunch that day. "I forgot to tell you guys! I heard a rumor that a whole bunch of music executives are coming to the talent show!"

"Who did you hear it from?" Rei asked setting down her sandwich.

"Actually…its not a rumor." Michelle said blushing. "Hannah, my girlfriend, is a race car driver. Famous. She knows some big wigs at a music company and invited them to come look at Serena. I told Hannah about what we were doing. She thinks that your talent is wasted here at the school. She thinks that you should be the next big thing everywhere!"

Serena paled "Seriously?"

Michelle nodded then giggled smiling "Serena! This is a wonderful opportunity for you. You deserve this more then anything!"

Serena shook her head then looked up at Michelle. A slow smile spread across Serena's face until a huge grin over took her face. "Oh My God!" she launched herself over the table at Michelle hugging her "You rock! You and your awesome lesbian ways! And your lesbian lover rocks my socks! Oh my God! I would be gay just for one night with you two if they actually come and like me!"

Michelle laughed and hugged Serena back. "No need Sere, just knowing how excited you are will make everything worth it!"


	7. Chapter Seven: Livin' La Vida Loca!

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only! Miracle is by Cascada! WHO ROCKS MUH WORLD!!!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Seven: Livin' La Vida Loca! **_

Serena tore into the cardboard box that was sitting on her chair from Mina. She held a small shiny silver blouse. She squealed as she laid it out with the shiny silver skirt and boots that came with it. She sighed and touched the smooth fabric reverently. The shirt was small and would show off her stomach, it crossed across the front to accent her breasts and was sleeveless and the skirt was small with pink and blue zippers as decoration on it. She smiled as she looked in the box and pulled out a pair of silver arm warmers and silver and pink fishnet stockings.

Rei whistled as she looked at Serena's outfit. "Mina went all out!"

Serena turned and handed Rei her parcel. Rei opened it up and smiled. It was almost an exact replica of Serena's except it was red and instead of a skirt it was a pair of pants covered in black and white zippers.

"I sent Mina Michelle's figures so she made one for her to." Serena said as she carefully folded the outfit and set it aside. "She said Michelle's is light blue with turquoise and white accents and Lita's is green with pink and black accents." Serena read from the letter that had come with the clothes. "She also says we better win or she'll kill the winner and have us be the winners by default death."

Rei laughed as she carefully put hers away. "Oh Mina, if only you were a man and our age or older." Rei said jokingly.

Michelle looked at herself in the mirror and turned to look at the others.

Lita had on Pink lip-gloss with shiny green eye shadow. Her top was green and crossed across her breasts to make them seem larger and the sleeves looked more like straps as they criss-crossed down her arms to loop through her fingers. Her pants were long and shiny green and had pink and black zippers that went down to her knees where it flared out to cover her pink high heels.

Rei's was red and almost an exact replica of Lita's except for the sleeves, they fishnets, and the pants didn't flare; instead they disappeared inside of a pair of black and white boots. And Rei wore sparkly red lipstick and glitter all across her body, red to Lita's green body glitter.

She turned and looked at what they had done to her in the mirror again. She wore a similar top, as the girl's except it was blue and sleeveless. She wore some blue bangles on her arms and wrists. The pants were skintight accept at the knees where they flared out into pleats that went to her ankles to show off her shiny turquoise heels. They had covered her in blue and silver body glitter so that she was a blue replica of Lita.

But all their costumes paled to Serena's. Serena wore her little silver, pink and blue outfit like a pro. Lita had pulled her blonde hair up into a high ponytail and had streaked it with baby blue and light pink glitter. Serena looked like the lead and would stand out and grab attention.

Michelle smiled. If they wouldn't win for talent, they better win for flare. Because that's exactly what those three girls exuded. Confidence and flare.

Serena had confided in her that they had grown up on the "bad side of the tracks" but had gotten money from all their gigs and put it into an account for clothes and things that they wanted but their parents couldn't afford. And she assumed that these clothes were an example of that.

Especially Serena's good luck, pink rhinestone encrusted handless microphone. She said that it was pretty cheap since she had a cousin that knew how to encrust objects like cell phones and iPods.

Serena smiled and hugged the three girls before lining up. It was their turn next and Amy was in charge of everything.

The three girls walked out on stage, after the old theatre teacher had introduced them, in order of Rei, Lita and Michelle.

Serena took in a deep breath and got ready to go out on stage.

The music started up slow and she walked out on stage singing "Boy meets girl. You were my dream, my world." She turned towards the audience as soon as she was in the center of the stage and smirked "but I was blind! You cheated on me from behind!"

The music picked up and all four girls began dancing. "So on my own, I feel so all alone though I know it's true, I'm still in love with you!"

Darien stared up at Serena in awe. She looked like a rock and roll techno princess. But Serena didn't look at him. She looked all around the room, but avoided his gaze.

"I need a miracle! I wanna be your girl! Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me! I need a miracle! Please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me!" Serena pranced across the stage and turned to finally look at Darien "I need a miracle! I wanna be your girl! Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me! I need a miracle! Please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me!"

Serena smiled and walked towards the back of the stage "day and night, I'm always by your side," She turned and faced the audience again "cause I know for sure, my love is real my feelings pure! So take a try, no need to ask me why! Cause I know it's true I'm still in love with you!" She ran forward and did a front hand spring onto the small sturdy speakers "I need a miracle! I wanna be your girl! Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me! I need a miracle! Please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me!"

She stepped off backwards still dancing "I need a miracle! I wanna be your girl! Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me! I need a miracle! Please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me! I need a miracle! I wanna be your girl! Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me! I need a miracle! Please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me!"

She looked straight into Darien's eyes "I need a miracle! I wanna be your girl! Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me! I need a miracle! Please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me! I need a miracle! I wanna be your girl! Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me! I need a miracle! Please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me! I need a miracle! I wanna be your girl! Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me! I need a miracle! Please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me!"

She then sank to her knees as the song slowed, ran her hands down the front of her body and knelt on all fours and sang softly "I need a miracle…"

The entire auditorium was silent for a second, then burst into cheering, whistles and clapping. Serena temporarily felt bad for whoever went on after her. But that feeling was quashed when she saw that not only was Darien giving them a standing ovation, but so were the other two judges.

Lita, Michelle and Rei ran forward and grabbed Serena, pulling her up. All three girls laughed and took a bow. Michelle pointed out Hannah and she saw that the two men standing next to her were cheering as well.

Rei and Lita hugged Serena, yelling at the same time "I think your time has come Serena to be a big star!"

Serena couldn't believe it. Even after they had gotten off stage the audience was still cheering for her. She laughed, as tears of joy streamed down her face. The other competitors laughed and hugged her, joking around about how she should have gone last.

Serena apologized profusely for how long it took the next act to get on stage. But she was so happy.

After the next thirteen acts, including Beryl had gotten off the stage, Darien, the theatre teacher and the last man, who no one recognized came onto the stage.

"I believe," the old woman began "that we all know who won. This group was immensely prepared with lighting, dance moves, wardrobe, hair and makeup."

Darien leaned forward "not to mention an awesome song and an immense wealth of talent."

The old man chuckled "I think if we do not name them the winners that we will be tar and feathered!"

"So Serena, Lita, Michelle and Rei! Come on out ladies!" The old woman yelled. The four girls ran out onto stage as their song played lightly in the background.

Darien handed Serena a large silver trophy that had a mask, song note, paint brush and fork on it. "You ladies deserve this trophy! Congratulations on your outstanding performance. I believe that you four belong on stage permanently!"

They ran off to the side after thanking everyone and watched as they announced the runners up, second place and third place.

Serena was so excited about winning that she had forgotten about Hannah and her scouts and trying to win Darien back until Hannah jumped her from behind glomping her in a major hug.

"Way to go Blondie! I knew you'd win. Especially if you're showing off four hot bodies!" Hannah took Michelle into her arms and turned to introduce the two men.

"Serena this is K and Victor Bennet. K just goes by K…I'm not sure what his real name is…" Hannah said shrugging.

A tall man with long blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail took Serena's hand and shook it. "I'm K. I was amazed by your performance Miss. Winston. Hannah said you used to do this all the time with four other girls. I'm amazed you haven't been signed and recorded yet!"

A shorter, plumper man with a brown goatee and brown-slicked back hair took Serena's hand next "Victor Bennet Miss Winston! I have to be rude and say this! I want you! I want to sign you to our record label! I have just got to have you! Please say yes!"

Serena just shrieked and hugged him "YES! YES! YES!"


	8. Chapter Eight: Now Is My Time!

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only! Cup of Life is what Serena sings on her way out. Its by Ricky Martin.

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Eight: Now Is The Time!**_

Serena sat on one side of Darien's desk with Michelle and Hannah by her side as K and Victor Bennet sat on the other side. Darien stood at the back of the classroom with Andrew, not believing what he was seeing.

"I can't believe she'll be leaving…I always wanted her to leave and go to LA, but…I always thought that I would be leaving with her…" Darien looked at Andrew sadly.

Andrew patted his friend on the back. "I'm sorry man…"

Hannah read through the entire contract, making sure everything was legal and clear. She set it down and nodded. "Everything sounds good. Serena, what this contract states, is that you will legally bound Terran Records for two years, at which time you can renew this contract. But what you get out of it is free recording time, a band, and sixty percent of all profits made. Which is very good considering all the other benefits you get. I would sign without hesitation if I were you. You aren't going to get this good of deal anywhere else kid."

Michelle grinned excitedly for her friend as Serena signed and dated the contract.

K leaned across the desk and shook her hand "welcome to Terran Records Miss Winston."

"Yes welcome! We are so excited to have some fresh new blood around!" Victor said exuberantly shaking Serena's hand.

Serena got up "if you gentlemen will excuse me I have some phone calls to make…Mina will never believe this!" She started to run up the stairs followed by Michelle when she saw Darien.

She approached him cautiously "hey…"

He nodded "Hey…um…do I owe you a word of congratulations?" he pointed to K and Victor.

Serena grinned, "I'm going to LA Darien…I've just been signed with Terran records."

He chuckled a bit. "I guess I do congratulate you…" he stepped forward and hugged her "congratulations Serena. You deserve this. Give Stuart my regards."

She pulled back, her cheeks flush and nodded. She smiled at Andrew and ran out of the room. Lita, Rei and Amy were standing at the end of the hallway waiting anxiously.

Serena smiled and laughed and stared skipping down the hall singing, "Do you really want it? Do you really want it? Do you really want it?"

Michelle danced around her "Go, go, go, ale, ale, ale! Go, go, go, ale, ale, ale!"

Amy laughed and clapped "Go, go, go! Here we go yeah!"

Serena spun "The cup of life, this is the one. Now is the time, don't ever stop! Push it along, gotta be strong. Push it along, right to the top!"

The girls started dancing excitedly while Serena sang out loud "Como Cain y Abel, es un partido cruel.Tienes que pelear, por una estrella! Consigue con honor, la copa del amor!Para sobrevivir y luchar por ella! Luchar por ella!"

They all shouted together "YEAH!"

"Do you really want it?" Serena bellowed.

"YEAH!"

They all danced and laughed down the hall back towards the main entrance. Serena laughed and jumped up on top of a table singing and dancing. The others were dancing together.

"Here we go! Ale, Ale, Ale! Go, go, go! Ale, Ale Ale! Arriba va! El mundo esta de pie. Go, Go, Go!! Ale, Ale, Ale! La vida es, competicion. Hay que sonar, ser campeon! La copa es, la bendicion. La ganaras, Go, Go, Go!"

Serena bent and pointed to Michelle while dancing "And when you feel the heat. The world is at your feet! No one can hold you down. If you really want it, just steal your destiny. Right from the hands of fate! Reach for the cup of life. 'Cause your name is on it!"

She twirled and laughed, "Do you really want it?" she pointed to K.

He laughed and yelled "Yeah!"

She spun and pointed to the crowd "Do you really want it?"

They all shouted "Yeah!"

"Tu y yo! Ale, Ale, Ale. Go, go, go! Ale, Ale, Ale! Tonight's the night, we're gonna celebrate the cup of life! Ale, Ale, Ale! Un, dos, tres, ale ale ale. Un, deux, trois, ale ale ale!" She fell flat on her butt laughing as the people continued to mill about. Some of the people danced around with the others.

Darien saw the entire display and shook his head sadly "think she's excited?"

Andrew nodded "just a little bit."

"I'm happy for her. I just wish I hadn't let her go so I could be more supportive for her."

"You can be…but from a distance." Andrew patted his friends back "but her CDs."


	9. Chapter Nine: Mama I'm Coming Home

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only! Livin' La Vida Loca is by Ricky Martin.

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Nine: Mama I'm Coming Home**_

Serena sat with Amy, Michelle, Hannah, Rei and Lita in a limousine that K and Victor had hired for them to ride back to their home in northern Ohio.

Serena laughed as she drank her Pepsi dancing in her seat and singing along to the radio with the others.

"She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.   
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night.

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca   
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca."

Serena pulled her pink bunny hat on, tied it under her chin and stood up to look out the sunroof with Amy and Lita. Together they continued singing not caring how cold it was.

"Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane.

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca. 

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca."

Michelle hugged tightly to Hannah. "Think they'll get stuck?" Hannah asked laughing.

"I hope not. Serena is the one that got me to proclaim my love for you. To learn to not be shy…" Michelle replied giggling as she saw Serena shaking her butt.

"I know, I'm not asking in hope…I'm just asking cause those things aren't very big."

"Neither are those three."

Hannah rocked her head back and forth thinking "true."

Serena leaned forward flicking off the people behind the limo laughing before climbing back inside. "I could get used to this!"

"I bet you could Miss Shake Yo' Bon Bon!" Hannah said smiling.

Amy and Lita sat down beside Serena laughing. "I can't believe you flicked off that minivan…" Lita said laughing.

Amy laughed "I can't believe he flipped you off right back!"

Rei just shook her head laughing. "You guys are so immature."

"We're just having fun Rei!" Amy said reaching for the mini-fridge.

"How often is it that we'll get to ride in a company car that is a limo?" Lita asked reaching for another Dr. Pepper.

Serena laughed. "Come on Rei. Lighten up. This is so exciting!"

Rei smiled "I'm happy for you Sere, I am…I'm just anxious…"

"Anxious?" Serena cocked her head to the side confused.

"AW!" Amy and Lita said together.

"Rei doesn't want you to leave!" Michelle said pouting playfully.

Rei glared at them "Oh! You all can just kiss my ass!"

The girls laughed and continued to play around inside the limo as they hit the turnpike back to Ohio.

Ilene Winston hugged her daughter tightly, crying. Serena hugged her mother tightly, wincing from how tightly she was being squeezed. "My baby is going to be a star!"

Serena's little brother, Sammy, smiled and gave his sister a thumbs up. "Way to go sis!"

The other girls just sat watching the pain filled look on Serena's face.

"MOM! CAN'T BREATHE!" Serena whimpered.

Her mother stepped back holding Serena's face in her hands. "My baby! Oh…I can't believe it! You didn't even ask me first!"

"Mom, I've wanted this for so long…besides, I'm an adult now! This is wonderful! Spectacular!"

"Horrible! What about how slutty all those Hollywood girls are? I don't want you apart of that!"

Serena laughed and pulled out of her mom's reach. "Mom, just say you're happy for me. I won't be like that I promise. Besides, all my time is going into my music. I could care less about the hot Hollywood men. That's not me mama."

"OH SERENA!" Her mom wailed again and squished Serena against her.


	10. Chapter Ten: Hot Hot Hot

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Ten: Hot Hot Hot**_

Serena walked through the terminals in the airport trying to find her way to baggage claim, where K said he'd meet her. She fixed the strap on her canvas bag and smiled as she saw the six foot six K waving at her, wearing a pair of black slacks, white button up shirt tucked into his pants and the sleeves rolled up to his ankles and a black ties hanging loose around his neck.

Serena smiled as she realized that this was normal wear for K, along with his long blonde hair. He took Serena's hand and laughed "welcome to LA Serena."

"Thanks…I was sure I was going to get stranded somewhere in this huge airport, but luckily enough I found you!" Serena said.

K looked her over and smiled. "I think you're going to be a bit warm Serena."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"It may only be fifty in Pennsylvania, but its about seventy-five here. Way to warm for a sweatshirt and jeans." He said as he grabbed her large pink suitcases that he had bought her.

"Oh…well…I can changed later." Serena said shrugging.

He nodded and smirked as he went outside heading for the limo. "Suite yourself."

As soon as Serena was out of the air-conditioned airport she understood what K meant. It wasn't just hot, it was humid. She quickly pulled off her sweatshirt and ran for the limo.

"Oven!"

He laughed at the small blonde "tried to warn you. Just wait till summer!"

Serena set her sweatshirt aside as she put her face right next to the air-conditioning vent. "Wow…its humid…"

K smirked and nodded "Yup! How did your mom take the news?"

Serena blanched. "She literally tried to lock me in my room this morning. Lita had to make her unlock it so I wouldn't miss my flight. She doesn't want me to turn in Lindsey Lohan or Paris Hilton. But I told her that I didn't even like them because of their reputations and told her not to worry. But she's a paranoid freak so she still worries." She shrugged and sat back finally cool. "Can we turn on the radio?"

He nodded "sure thing super star." He hit the on button and played around with the settings until something Serena liked came on.

"So K, what are you in this company?" Serena asked as she reached for the mini-fridge.

"I'm you new manager. Bennet is in charge, and he thinks that I'll be the best thing for you because you are eighteen. Nineteen in April right?"

Serena nodded and opened up the bottle of Pepsi.

"Where will I be staying?"

"In a company penthouse until you want to buy your own place." K said smiling "don't worry Serena. We'll be taking care of you until you can spread your financial wings and fly."

Serena stood through the sunroof, looking at all the sights, never seeing past Pittsburgh and Toledo her entire life. She waved at people as she passed buy dancing to her Cascada CD. She hummed as she shook her butt. Her stomach growling at the site of food restaurants.

She sat back down and looked at K. "Can we eat soon?"

K nodded and smirked "how about In and Out Burger?"

Serena nodded "burgers sound good."

He nodded and had the driver pull through the drive through. K leaned forward and ordered can I get a double, double with cheese and everything on it, a chocolate milkshake and a Coke? And a double, double with cheese, ketchup and mustard, a chocolate shake and a Mr. Pibb and that will be all."

The muffled voice told them their total and the driver pulled around. K paid and grabbed the food and handed Serena hers.

"In and Out Burger. Only here in the west and southwest that I know of. Best damn burgers ever, even if they are really greasy. They're old school to. Only shakes, burgers, sodas and fries. Nothing else. But damn it all, its so good!" K said as he peeled back the paper and took a bite out of his large greasy burger.

Serena nodded and tried it. She looked up at K and smiled "Oh my God! You are so fucking right!"

K sat back eating his food and started telling Serena about the west side of the country…fast food wise.

"We have the normal stuff…you know KFC, Burger King, Taco Bell, McDonald's and Wendy's…but we have stuff that's even better that you guys don't. Del Taco which is like Taco Bell except they also sell burgers and fries, El Polo Loco which is like KFC and In and Out Burger, best fucking burger anywhere!" K ate one of his fries and smiled. "Make you fat real quick too." He shrugged "But I don't care. Lets see, we also used to be the only part of the country that had Cold Stones creamery…but they franchised out East…mm! And in Anaheim here in California we have a Crispy Crème factory that you can go, take a tour and get a free glaze doughnut."

Serena blinked a couple times. "For being so skinny K, you sure so a fucking lot."

"It's a gift." K replied grinning.

Serena laughed and looked out the window and saw the large malls lined with palm trees with Gucci right across the street and felt like she was going to drool. "Shopping…Heaven…"

K shook his head and smiled "typical girl…"


	11. Chapter Eleven: Beach Front Property

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Beach Front Property**_

Serena drooled as she looked at the windows in her large pent house to all of LA, from the city to the beach, where she was located. She danced in place as she watched a bunch of hot, buff, tan men run across the beach. "I feel like I should be listening to Ricky Martin or something. Its so cool." She turned and started doing a one person salsa dance. "I love it here!" she clapped her hands above her head twirling.

K laughed as he set down her bags "I'm glad. I chose this one actually. I figured you would like the beach part of LA better then the crime filled city. Besides the view of the ocean is spectacular. Two walls worth of floor to ceiling paneled windows…tinted so you can run around naked if you wanted to."

She laughed and shook her head. She looked over to the wall and saw the largest sound system she's ever seen. She grabbed her CDs and threw in Ricky Martin and danced around the apartment, exploring. "The girls would never fucking believe this!" she shrieked.

K laughed and headed for the bedroom "she found the Jacuzzi tub."

She looked up at K excitedly "I've never wanted to take a shower more in my whole fucking life!" She climbed in and stretched out. She laughed "its so big…it's a water orgy tub!"

He just shook his head and headed back towards the kitchen, Serena following him. "I'm going to pin my card to this board, but my number is also on your speed dial ok? Just call if you need me. I'll let you settle in…oh…one more thing…here." He handed her a little pink case.

She opened it up and pulled out a little pink chocolate phone with small bunny charms hanging from it. K pinned a slip of paper on the board. "That's your number ok? You can use that to call your friends and family if you want to.

After K left she jumped up and down squealing and ran around the big room barefoot. She pulled off her jeans and ran back to the bathroom to take a bath in the big tub. "OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU GUYS!"


	12. Chapter Twelve: Me and My Gang

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Me and My Gang**_

Serena sat in one of the chairs on her balcony in her little black bikini talking to Lita. "You wouldn't believe this place Lita! I have a view of the beach and an orgy sized Jacuzzi!" Serena said wistfully. "I love it. I just wish you, Mina, Amy and Rei were here to see it."

Lita sighed over the phone "I wish we were to Sere, but we still have school."

Serena's smiled drooped a bit. "I have a plan that when you guys graduate I'm going to hire you. Amy to do my computer graphics and stuff, Rei to decorate my house, Mina to design my wardrobes and you to be my personal cook."

Lita chuckled a bit "That would be cool Sere…we'll see what the future has in store though. Oh thinking of which…Michelle told us that Darien has been depressed and slacking since you left."

Serena sighed and took a sip of her soda. "I miss him Lita…"

"And he apparently misses you too. Serena, I know you still have his number memorized. You should call him."

"I want too…but…I'm nervous…I programmed it into my phone and everything, but what if he does it again?"

"Only one way to find out." There was a pause and some mumbling on Lita's end "hey Sere, I have to get going. Take care ok? Love you, bye."

"Love you too. Bye-Z-Bye." Serena said before she hung up.

The next morning her phone ringing awakened Serena. She rolled over and picked it up figuring it was K. " 'Ello K…how can I help you this morning?"

"Hey sunshine!" K chirped annoyingly. "Rise and shine and face the day. I'm going to come get you in forty-five minutes to bring you down to the studio to meet your band and guess what else sleepy head? You get to start working on your first album to!" with that annoying interruption to her sleep K hung up.

She rolled over hung up and got up. She opened her drawers and pulled on her bra and panties than pulled on a black button up shirt and black skirt. She pulled on her fishnets and platform buckle boots just to piss off K. She brushed out her hair and pulled it up into pig tails with skull charms and earrings. She tied the black shirt under her breasts and had just finished brushing her teeth when K's voice rang through out the apartment.

"Are you descent?"

Serena came out looking tired and pissed, which only made K grin bigger.

"Alright miss gothic grumpy pants, lets go! Limo is waiting!"

Serena stood in awe before the large building with its thousands of black tinted glass walls. "This is Terran Studios?"

"Yup, a multi-billion dollar recording studio!"

Serena looked around, touching everything as they headed for the large glass elevator that over looked the center of the building. "I feel like I'm in a mix of a music video and MIB head quarters for Christ's sake…"

K pulled her off the elevator as it stopped and lead her down the hall to the last room. Welcome to your private office. Room enough for twenty plus equipment and that's not counting the recording booth!" K said as he opened the door.

Serena walked inside and saw three people sitting the Victor. Victor stood looking a little taken a back by her clothing choice but shook her hand, smiling anyways. "Miss Winston! Pleasure to see you again. I found you a band. I got the video tape of your Christmas performance and found three people to match the sound."

He gestured to a tall young woman with light cocoa cream skin, dark chocolate eyes and dark brown and light pink dreadlocks. She was wearing a white tank top and camo boy shorts with black flip-flops "this is Tawny. She is the most excellent bass player we have here…and next…"

He gestured to a young man, who looked no older than sixteen with light brown freckles across his cheeks and shaggy black hair falling into his bright, expressive green eyes. "this is Sparx. He may look young, I can tell you're worried, but Sparx is well trained with the electric guitar."

"I'm not sixteen miss." Sparx said shyly. "I'm twenty-two…"

Serena looked him over again and saw his untied black converse, tattered jeans and "Cradle of Filth" shirt and couldn't believe it.

"And lastly is your piano man! Richard Hess." Serena quickly looked over to Richard and wanted to drool on her self. Richard was six foot two of pure, tanned man. He had light chocolate brown eyes and thick wavy foam of golden, cooper brown hair. She couldn't believe that someone with his slightly muscular build did techno.

He smiled at her and made her knees go weak. 'This man is walking lust!' Serena thought as she shook his hand.

"People, this is our new singer and I'm sure to be Terran Studio's brightest star Serena!" Victor said proudly as he patted Serena on the back. "Now I'll leave you four to talk."

Serena sat on the chair across from these three people curious about each of them.

"Is that how you normally dress Serena?" Sparx asked, obviously curious about her.

Serena shook her head. "I wanted to piss off the never angering K for waking me up." Serena said shrugged. "What type of music do you three usually play?"

Tawny shrugged "obviously rock techno stuff now. I used to play one hundred percent rock."

Sparx nodded "Same here."

"I dabble. But I do a lot of techno, fusion style stuff." Richard said, his voice as thick as honey and as sensual and erotic as porn.

Serena swallowed and smiled trying to hide her blush. "Well, we need to get along or we'll never be able to work as a band. He picked the best, well I don't just want the best, I want the most cooperative and friendly as well. That's what makes a band work."

"What about you and that band we saw you sing with?" Tawny asked.

"I got along great with them. They were childhood friends and I was dating the black haired one…we broke up though because he was my music teacher…I'm not going to say anymore about that ass though." Serena said curtly "Lets face the future here guys."

Five hours later when K and Victor came back in, Serena was singing to a song that they had come up with. Victor smiled triumphantly knowing he'd made the right choice.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Caribbean Influence

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Caribbean Influence**_

Serena listened to the beats that her three new band members had recorded for her to listen to. She sang the words that came to her head as she and K rode to the studio and try to record at least one song.

She spaced out listening and writing as K led her up to the studio. She blinked and turned off her CD player and walked into the booth. She put on the head phones and sighed.

"Play track three!"

She heard the fast punk rock meets techno beats over the head phones and sang the lyrics that had come to her head.

"Hold up! Fuck off! Leave me be!" She sang with gusto "I'm going! I'm gone! I'm going to be my own woman for now!"

She bobbed her head listening to the short intermission beats then sang again "I'm gonna run, wild free! With my best friends by my side! So hold up! Fuck off! Leave me be!" the song finished with a long rift then faded.

Her studio manager Teddy spoke to her over the head set "what do you call that one? Its short and to the point…and negative."

Serena grinned "Ode to High School!"

Teddy chuckled over the mic. "Ok, we'll store it to work on it later…lets run track one…the rock techno beat."

"Ok!"

The beats rang out heavy as she leaned into the microphone. "Don't wait up mama! 'Cause I'm never coming home! I'm gonna be a rock star mama! So don't wait up 'cause I'm never coming home!" she bobbed her head in time "I'm going to be rocking the city of lights, romance will have no chance with how busy I'll gonna be! I'm going to the City Of Angels just to sin!" She let the solo rift play for a bit before finishing it up "Don't wait up mama! Tell daddy goodbye. See you later brother! Don't cry over me! I'm gonna be a rock star mama! You better pray for me!"

Teddy laughed over her headphones again "You hate your home town honey?"

"When I tried to leave for LA my mom tried to lock me in my room…what do you think? This one is titled Mama."

"Ok, lets try the last one. Track three!"

The last track had a smooth; beach techno fusion dance beat to it so Serena had to fight the urge to dance along with it "Jump! Jump! Jump! Dance! Dance! Dance!" She bobbed her head in time with the beat as the song slowed just a touch "Sing to the stars and twirl!" She whispered before the actual body of the song started.

"Never forget to live, as life takes over leading you to early insanity. Come with me! Follow my lead and dance the night away! Relax and remember to love look at the stars and remember where your are. Family and friends should be your first priority! Never forget who you are! Take a break and sing with me I will lead you for eternity. Sway with the beats of the Caribbean trees. Dance in the waves and never fall back into oblivion. Stressful ties should be cut, this isn't the matrix so turn around and really see where you are and stomp right out…Family and friends should be your first priority! Never forget who you are! Take a break and sing with me I will lead you for eternity. Sway with the beats of the Caribbean trees. Dance in the waves and never fall back into oblivion." The song continued on then faded.

Teddy sounded please when he spoke again. "I like that girl! It almost has a "Stars are Blind" Paris Hilton sound to it! We should hold onto that for this first album…what do you call it?"

"Caribbean Influence." Serena said smiling.

"Thinking of Paris Hilton…Victor paid off the royalties for you to rerecord "Stars are Blind" with you techno sound. Jesus girl…with this sound I think of riding down the Nile in futuristic Egypt with all these lights and palm trees! I love it!"

Serena smiled and kept at it. Within a month "Caribbean Influence" was released to all the radio stations as the first single off her album that she named "Water Ride".


	14. Chapter Fourteen: My Boy Lollipop

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: My Boy Lollipop**_

Victor was patting all four of his new musical talent on the back. Richard, Sparx, Tawny and of course, the voice of the talent, Serena.

"Caribbean Influence has sky rocketed to the top! Everyone wants a piece of it! The demand for the CD to be released is getting more and more frantic!" Victor looked like he wanted to dance. "I have a surprise for you four! A photo shoot! For the front cover of your album! Water Ride is becoming demanded! So, tomorrow I want you four to show here with a bag full of your beach and nightclub gear and we'll all ride over to get this done!"

Serena just shook her head as she continued to write song after song for the album. She wanted to do something less "Paris" but she agreed that it sounded good and made the CD have a theme.

The next day Serena sat on set while the costume director went through her clothes and makeup. "You actually wear this stuff?" He asked, obviously gay.

"Yup."

"Brave girl! Well, get dressed in your beach outfit and go get 'em tiger!"

Serena just shook her head and threw on her hot pink bikini with her black serapi that had pink glitter stars all over it. She looked at herself in the mirror and put on a pink skull belly button ring and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She did her makeup and put her sunglasses on her head to finish her pink look.

She walked over barefoot to the sand pit where Sparx stood in a white wife beater, black sunglasses red hibiscus swim shorts and flip-flops holding onto his guitar. Next to him, looking uncomfortable was Tawny in a white bikini top, a hemp necklace and black swim shorts holding onto her guitar and to the other side was Richard.

She stumbled, as she looked him over from his bare feet, up his perfectly tanned body to his bare chest, barely noticing his skull covered swimming trunks to the silver dog tags around his neck.

She posed in front of them wearing her lucky, pink gem encrusted microphone. She kept posing until the cameraman got tired of her silly moves and directed her how to stand. After what seemed like forever they had her pose with a real microphone, then they took away all the musical equipment and had them pose together like one big family.

She yawned as they were allowed to go get changed. She pulled on her thigh high hot pink fishnets, a black and pink garter belt that was visible beneath her black mini-skirt. She pulled on her platform boots and kept trying to decide what top to wear over her hot pink fishnet shirt.

She finally came out wearing her hair up in pigtails with pink and black charms hanging from them, her pink sunglasses with black frames, pink frosting lip-gloss and a black zip up baby tee with a pink zipper.

Sparx snickered "You look like you should be posing with a pink sucker. Or playing with bubblegum."

The cameraman turned around and nodded "not a bad idea."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Stars Are Blind

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Stars Are Blind**_

Serena held the first printed, pre-release copy of "Water Ride" and smiled. There she stood in her raver clothes, pink sucker half out of her mouth leaning her back against Tawny's. Sparx with sitting in front of Tawny, looking at the camera and Richard was sitting in front of her looking at the camera. The scene looked like an outdoor nightclub at the beach and it looked like they were in the water with waves coming up around them.

Serena stood on the small platform they had set up in borders, holding onto her microphone getting ready to sing, signs up everywhere talking about their release. She could tell by the mass quantity, that they really were that popular already.

"I don't mind spending some time just hanging here with you. 'Cause I don't find too many guys that treat me like you do…" she rocked back and forth as she sang her more techno friendly of "Stars Are Blind" "Those other guys all wanna take me for a ride but when I walk their talk is suicide. Some people never get beyond their stupid pride, but you can see the real me inside and I'm satisfied, oh no, ohh!"

She walked across the stage, her voice barely carrying over the screaming fans "Even though the gods are crazy! Even though the stars are blind! If you show me real love baby, I'll show you mine!" She smiled and touched some hands of her fans before do a sexy move to accentuate her next line "I can make you nice and naughty! Be the devil and angel too! Got a heart and soul and body, let's see what this love can do! Baby I'm perfect for you!"

She looked back at her band and smiled dancing around "My love, ohh oh"

She twirled and looked back at the screaming mass that had multiplied to the hundreds "I could be your confidante, just one of your girlfriends. But I know that love's what you want if tomorrow the world ends. Why shouldn't we be with the one we really love? Now tell me who have you been dreaming of at night at home? Oh no, ohh!"

She grinned as she noticed her bands shock at the multitude of people. "Even though the gods are crazy! Even though the stars are blind! If you show me real love baby, I'll show you mine! I can make you nice and naughty! Be the devil and angel too! Got a heart and soul and body, let's see what this love can do! Baby I'm perfect for you! Excuse me for feeling this moment is critical! Might be me feeling it could get physical, oh no, no, no! Even though the gods are crazy! Even though the stars are blind! If you show me real love baby, I'll show you mine! I can make you nice and naughty! Be the devil and angel too! Got a heart and soul and body! Let's see what this love can do"

"Let's see what this love can do! Baby I'm perfect for you!" She twirled and giggled.

"Baby I'm perfect for you! Even though the gods are crazy! Even though the stars are blind!" She bent and touched the hands of the screaming hundreds "Even though the gods are crazy…Even though the stars are blind…baby I'm perfect for you." She back away from the microphone as the song ended. She smiled and laughed and bowed making everyone scream louder.

"Thank you everyone for showing up for not only our public debut, but the release of our first album, that all of you have been demanding! Water Ride! Inside here at Borders, for today only, are limited edition "sparkle" posters! Open the doors boys!" Serena said. And as soon as the doors opened everyone rushed in to get the CDs and posters.

Serena laughed, not able to believe that they had sold out in twenty minutes, the posters in five.

"Darien?" Michelle got Darien's attention as she entered the classroom before class started. "Today was Serena's release date…"

Darien nodded and smiled. "I know. I'm planning to buy one tonight."

Michelle smiled "They sold out within the first thirty minutes all across the country Serena said. She called me to ask if I got the package."

"Sold out? All across the country? Damn…looks like I'm shit out of luck…" Darien said looking bummed.

Michelle stood in front of him and handed him a black bag. "Its from Serena. It's her CD, autographed and a limited edition sparkle poster, autographed. She sent one to me, Lita, Amy, Rei and you…this one is yours."

Darien pulled out the CD and smiled sadly as he saw her posed with her band. "That's a very Serena look…"

Michelle nodded. "She included her cell phone number and new address." Michelle said before sitting down as the class piled in.

Everyone was talking about how they just missed out on one of her CDs or had gotten one. Darien decided to put the CD in and give the class a free day. He smiled as he heard her voice ring clear and familiar to the beach techno songs.

When he got home, he unrolled the poster with Andrew, Rita and Sam as her CD played on repeat.

"I can't believe how fast they sold out. She definitely made platinum her first day." Andrew said.

"I'm such a big fan…I was so bummed that I couldn't get one…how did you get one Darien? And a poster too? Lucky!" Rita said pouting.

"She's the love of my life that Andrew talked me out of…" Darien said the sad smile seemed almost permanent. "She sent it to me."

"That's right, you guys knew her…but I didn't know something had gone on between her and Darien…" Rita said cocking her head to the side.

Andrew nodded as he bent over to look at the poster. There Serena stood, her band mates behind her, the pinks and oranges of the fake sunset shimmering as well as the pink on her raver clothes and the other colors.

Darien smiled as he tenderly touched the poster.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Gotta Move On

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Gotta Move On**_

Serena sat in Victor's office with her band watching him pace. "Spill it Victor!" Sparx finally yelled.

He stopped and looked at the group grinning huge. "Within the first day! We hit platinum!"

Serena stood up, unable to believe it "One million copies of Water Ride sold?"

Tawny and Sparx jumped up and down laughing as Richard smiled proudly. "Shit! This is huge! Oh my friggin' God!" Serena turned and looked at the others. "We're going out to celebrate!"

Serena skipped down the street, pink sunglasses, black backwards ball cap and a huge grin on her face. They had been bar hopping all day, slowly losing clothes to the hot August sun, and before Serena knew what happened all four of them were at her place, Sparx and Tawny still drinking and partying.

While she was naked beneath Richard, who was between her legs, pleasing her with his tongue. Her fingers tangled in his thick hair, mouth parted, head back moaning lightly.

Richard crawled up the length of her body and kissed her, his large, smooth hands playing with her breasts making her wetter. He parted her legs and cupped her rear before slowly gliding his hard member inside of her.

He held onto her hips as he bucked his hips powerfully against hers, making her writhe and moan under his masterful touches and thrusts.

Serena dug her nails into his back and moved harder and deeper inside her, making her moan louder. "Richard! Oh God!"

Richard placed his forehead against hers, panting heavily "Oh God, Serena…"

Serena rolled her head back moaning louder "Harder Richard!'

And Richard happily complied, thrusting into her powerfully. The headboard making dents in her wall, but Serena's screams of pleasure as she hit orgasm blocked out any other noise from the room.

Richard slowed down barely, still thrusting until her stopped and shuddered releasing as well.

As morning rose on the LA coast, Serena nestled deeper into her new lovers arms. Sore from the waste down, but happy.

Tawny came in giggling, already awake. "Hey you two…wake up!"

Serena opened up one tired blue and glared over Richard's chest, which rumbled as he chuckled and pulled Serena tighter against him.

"Take care of his morning wood, get cleaned up and lets go!" Sparx yelled from the hall.

Serena burrowed under her blankets "Gladly!" before they stayed in bed for an hour making love.

Serena sat on Richard's lap in the limo as they drove down the streets going towards the studio where they would be filming their first music video.

"God, Serena, I never imagined that someone as little as you would make so much noise while being fucked." Sparx said laughing.

Serena blushed and stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up Sparx!"


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Do What I Don't

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Do What I Don't**_

Serena walked down the street in LA, a black baby doll tee, blue jean flares, a Lakers hat and black sunglasses as cheap form of disguise. Ever since "River Ride" had hit double platinum in its first two weeks she had become one of the most popular celebrities around.

She glanced over and saw a couple photographers trying to decide if it was her or just some dumb look a like which were popping up everywhere bleaching their hair blonde and getting blue contacts.

During an interview once, the interviewer had told her that their had been an increase in plastic surgery. Almost all the surgeons reporting that they were bringing in her pictures, wanting her body.

She smiled and adjusted the strap on her Invader Zim canvas bag. She loved LA; she loved the life on the beach and the nightclub scene. She loved turning on her radio and hearing her voice pour over the speakers.

Serena walked into cold stones and ordered her normal chocolate ice cream with brownie, m&m's and Oreos in a mine size tub. She paid the eight dollars the expensive ice cream cost and went back out side eating it. Smiling at the people riding by on skateboard, scooters, on foot and on roller blades.

But as she walked along the beach in front of her apartment she saw six very familiar looking heads of hair. She ran forward wanting to make sure it was who she thought it was. She set her ice cream and bag down on a nearby table and looked down into the brunettes face and screamed.

They all looked up and grinned. It really was Lita, Michelle, Mina, Hannah, Rei and Amy.

The six out of the seven girls stood in a group hug together. Serena jumping up down hugging each of them tightly, "I've missed each of you so much!"

Michelle wiped the tears out of her eyes. "We've missed you too. Even having your poster on my wall and hearing your voice sing to me from your CD or the massive amounts of requests to here your songs on the radio isn't a substitution for the real breathing you."

Serena pouted and hugged them again. "What's with the hat and shades? You hate sports." Lita asked tapping the bill of her cap.

"It's a cheap disguise. It gives us celebrities a chance to get away from paparazzi while they try to figure out if its us or just a really good look a like." Serena said sitting down, picking up her bag and ice cream to keep anyone from taking it. It was her expensive ice cream after all.

"Is that your apartment building up there?" Amy asked pointing to the large glass looking building.

Serena nodded "yup. I live on the third story. It's really nice…but that's not the important question…the important one is, how the hell did you guys get here?"

"We brought them here." A familiar strong masculine voice said behind her. She turned and saw just who "we" was.

Andrew, half naked wearing only a pair of blue swim trunks with red hibiscus flowers on it, his girl friend Rita in a tiny yellow bikini. His cousin, Sam, in a pair of camouflage shorts and one last person...

In all his male glory stood Darien, wearing nothing but a grin and a pair of black swim trunks.

Serena smiled, she couldn't help it "Hi…"

Darien grinned wider "Hey…"

"Why are you guys here?" Serena asked them, smiling never fading.

"We had to see if these pansy ass players you sing with are up to our degree." Sam said smirking, crossing her arms across his chest.

"Rita just had to meet you. She claims to be your number one fan. Trust me, she's on a short leash to not blow your cover here secret agent pop star." Andrew said smiling "plus, I miss seeing you run around hyper."

Serena swished her quickly melting ice cream around in the cup and grinned, "lets go up stairs to my place."

Everyone just smiled; Hannah immediately had to turn on her sound system in which Serena's voice exploded out loudly singing.

"So how is Paris Hilton?" Hannah asked Serena as she snooped around.

"She hates me because her single "Stars are Blind" is far more popular since I released my version just proving that the public is tired of her, but likes the beats and lyrics." Serena said taking off her shoes.

"Nice place…" Darien said poking around a bit.

Serena smiled "K had it set up for me to live in when I first arrived. But I loved it so much I'm staying here. I love the beach view."

Lita grinned and watched the men run across the beach "I bet you do…"

"For more reasons then just men Lita. I'm not you. Its just so much more gorgeous out here then up on Lake Erie." Serena threw her ice cream in the freezer.

Rita sat on Andrew's lap "I'm a subscriber to your fan site Serena…is it true that you and you keyboard player, Richard, are an item?"

Darien looked up a little shocked as Serena came into the living room. She blushed lightly. "Yeah…we hooked up a month or so ago. We were celebrating our album going platinum in the first twenty-four hours and got carried away. But I'd been lusting after him since day one…" she shrugged. "He's a cool guy. He treats me good. But its not love…" Serena shrugged and sighed "I'd hate to get rid of him as a keyboard player, but I think that's what might happen after I break up with him." She grinned at Andrew "position might be open soon Andrew, want a job?"

Andrew laughed, "Making the money you do? Hells yeah!" Thinking she was kidding.

"I'll talk to Victor then." She smiled and sat down next to the girls.

"Seriously?" Andrew said looking at her.

"Seriously. I wasn't joking. I like my band, but they really don't know my sound. They know the sound they make together. Tawny, Sparx and Richard are great, but they aren't you, Sam and Darien." Serena threw her hat and sunglasses on the table. "You were my first band, and if it was up to me, you'd be my last and only band."

Rita's eyes were wide and she looked at Andrew smiling. "If you can pull it off Serena, I would be honored. But I thought you hated me."

Serena shook her head "I was more heart broken and up set…I mean, I'm still heartbroken, but I'm over the initial pissed off wall that normally separates friends…I just had an idea…you guys want to go to Disneyland?"

"Sure…why?" Rei asked looking as confused as everyone else.

"We're performing at Disneyland as the start of our tour…" Serena jumped up "Perfect idea! I'll be back in a few!" She grabbed her cell and ran into her bedroom.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: What You Do About Me

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: What You Do About Me**_

Darien sat next to Andrew and Sam in a large room that was painted purple with black leather furniture and a steel table on top of a hot pink carpet. He looked around nervously knowing where he was and possibly why he had to be there.

He looked himself over making sure he was dressed properly, but seeing as both of her guitarists right now dressed sloppily, he was sure he was dressed better with his black slacks with frayed hems, bare foot, with a red t-shirt and his hair gelled back.

Andrew looked just as nervous, playing with the button on his khaki cargo shorts and Rita straightening his white tank top. Andrew bent over quickly to retie his converse before sitting back up and playing with the snap on his pant's pocket again.

But Sam looked the most relaxed wearing a grin, a hemp necklace, black vans and frayed jean shorts. Darien shook his head and smiled.

Serena poked her head out of one of three doors, one led out into the hall. He wasn't so sure where the other two led. "Ok guys…" She said "Go in that door, I'll give you instructions when you're in there."

All three of them went in and saw that it was a recording studio. Darien smiled and checked out all of the instruments.

"Ok guys." Serena's voice said from over the speakers. "Pick up your instruments and play something for us please."

Darien nodded as each of them got their instruments. Darien turned back to the guys and with the look in his eyes he knew he was going to embarrass himself and the other for her. He turned around and stepped up to the microphone.

The beat started, heavy techno coming from Andrew followed quickly by Sam's base and Darien's electrical playing a remix of M2M's pretty boy. One of Serena's favorite songs and one she remade herself.

"I lie awake at night, see things in black and white I've only got you inside my mind. You know you have made me blind! I lie awake and pray that you will look my way! I have all this longing in my heart; I knew it right from the start! Oh my pretty, pretty girl I love you like I never ever loved no one before you! Pretty, pretty girl of mine just tell me you love me too! Oh my pretty, pretty girl I need you, oh my pretty, pretty girl I do! Let me inside, make me stay right beside you!" Darien smiled rocking with the beat smiling at the tinted glass.

Victor smiled at Serena. "They're even better in person. I have to say, that they do know your style better. You remade this song…but I believe he is singing to you Serena."

Serena laughed, "I guess…or he just doesn't want to seem like a homo."

Darien closed his eyes and opened them imagining in his mind that Serena was right in front of him listening to his words willing to take to him back and it made him put more effort into the song "I used to write your name, and put it in a frame. And sometime I think I hear you call right from my bedroom wall! You stay a little while and touch me with your smile. And what can I say to make you mine? To reach out for you in time? Oh my pretty, pretty girl I love you like I never ever loved no one before you! Pretty, pretty girl of mine just tell me you love me too! Oh my pretty, pretty girl I need you! Oh my pretty, pretty girl I do! Let me inside, make me stay right beside you!"

Darien heard himself through the speakers and heard his own desperation for Serena as he sang the bridge "Oh pretty girl say you love me too!"

"Oh my pretty, pretty girl I love you like I never ever loved no one before you! Pretty, pretty girl of mine just tell me you love me too! Oh my pretty, pretty girl I need you! Oh my pretty, pretty girl I do! Let me inside, make me stay right beside you!" Darien and the boys finished the song and Darien took a step back and took in a deep breath.

But none of them had ever been happier to hear three little words ever "You are hired!" Victor said excitedly "all three of you!"

Serena came in and hugged all three of them. "Now comes the heart ache of my other band…you guys go with Victor. I have three uncomfortable phone calls to make."

Serena laughed with Rei, Mina, Lita and Michelle as she showed them the dance moves to her songs because they wanted to dance on stage with her, Amy talking with Serena's normal light technician showing him previous shows she had done for Serena.

Serena hummed as she continued to teach them the moves, Darien, Andrew and Sam sat around trying to learn the songs Serena had written down for them to memorize first. Pretty Boy, Stars Are Blind, Caribbean Influence and a few others.

Serena laughed "I feel like I should be running around screaming about Mickey…but I'm missing my Yuki…I need a Yuki to kick me and call me an idiot when I try and kiss him after doing something dumb."

"You and your manga…" Lita said shaking her head. "But I have to admit, I like Gravitation."

Amy looked up and blinked. "Subtract the fact the Serena is a girl and not a gay boy, and there is no blonde writer that she's in love with…this is kind of like a Gravitation scenario. Techno style music, teenage pop star making it big, Disneyland."

Serena grinned and started dancing while singing pretty boy. "Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you like I never ever loved no one before you! Pretty, pretty boy of mine just tell me you love me too! Oh my pretty, pretty boy I need you! Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do! Let me inside, make me stay right beside you!"


	19. Chapter Nineteen: MICKEY!

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: MICKEY!**_

Serena sat on the stool in front of the mirror they had set up in the magical castle as a dressing room. She leaned forward and applied her pink frosting lip-gloss. Then her pink eye shadow and black eyeliner.

She saw the girl getting into their costumes and smiled. She slid out of her clothes and pulled on her garter belt, and clipped the clasps onto her thigh high pink fishnet stockings. She then pulled on her a black, zip up tank top, two hot pink and black-stripped arm warmers. She slid on her black, pleated skirt then fanned and showed her black sparkly spankies and lastly her combat boots with the sparkly pink shoelaces.

She laughed as she heard the guys complaining about their outfits and the girls laughing at them. She had designed the outfits herself. Shirtless for Sam, with baggy black shorts that had a metallic pink strip going up both sides of his legs and a pink belt.

A pink tank top for Andrew that cut off halfway down his chest showing off his stomach and pink belt. His pants matched Sam's except they went all the way down and covered his feet.

Darien's consisted of a black fishnet shirt that had pink glitter woven in, and black cargos shorts that looked kind of like Sam's, except it had pockets covered in pink fishnet material.

"Sorry…I have a thing for fishnets…and well…this is the start of my Pink Bubble tour." Serena said as she poked her head around the corner. "I mean just look at me."

"But you're a girl…and so are they." Sam said, sounding close to pouting.

"Hey, we're the ones covered in body glitter and mini short, shorts courtesy of Daisy Duke!" Lita pointed out as she pulled her shorts out of her butt.

The girls all had the same outfit. Miniature, black shorts with a soft pink ribbon sash, a black bikini top lined in pink and light pink legs warmers that went from the knee down to the floor covering up their mainly black, black and pink sneakers.

"Stop whining. Sex sells. Lets go rock!" Serena said smiling as she headed for the stage.

She smiled as the boys walked by her onto the stage getting screams from the girls in the audience.

K walked out on stage and started yelling into the microphone "Are you all ready for Serena?"

The crowd went nuts. "Then welcome to the first show in Serena's Pink Bubble tour!"

Serena ran out onto stage and for the first time, all of her friends realized that just how huge she had become in just a few months.

Serena started the concert by running around the stage, looking cutesy while singing pretty boy.

Then got the crowd going with Caribbean Influence where Lita, Michelle, Rei and Mina came running out to dance with her.

She ended the two hour-long concert with Stars Are Blind, which had everyone jumping and singing along.

Serena ran across the stage touching the hands of her fans, grinning as she saw small children dancing along with her.

During the last song people dressed like Chip and Dale, Mini Mouse and Daisy Duck jumped on stage dressed in pink and danced with her.

Serena bowed and laughed, "Thank you everyone for coming tonight and supporting me. Just a few months ago this was all just a silly dream and now…here I am at Disneyland with hundreds of people singing along, waving signs and dancing along with me. You have no idea just how much every single one of you have touched this girl from Ohio's heart."

Serena bowed again. "I know the band looks different but that's because this is my original band! On the electric guitar, Darien Shields! On keyboard Andrew Nyozeka, and my buddy on bass guitar Sam Bronwen!" everyone screamed for them.

"And I could not have done this tonight without my best friends, my backup dancers. I've known most of them since I was in grade school. May I introduce Michelle Ylst! Lita Woods! Amy Rain! Rei Barn and Mina Hart!" Serena pointed out each of the girls as she yelled out their names. All the girls bowed and laughed.

"But now. I must say good Disneyland! Until next to we meet! Remember be yourself and take time to be with your friends and family!" With that they all ran off the stage.

Serena had spent the next two hours signing autographs on t-shirts, CDs, posters and random body parts appropriate for Disneyland.

"Well, tonight Serena really has made this place the happiest place on earth." Andrew said laughing as he got dressed in his normal clothes.

"Did you know that Serena and Mina designed each of these outfits especially for us?" Same said as he carefully folded his pants.

"Seriously?" Darien looked up as he pulled off the shirt.

Sam nodded. "Mina said Serena had a hard time with yours Darien. Mina said it was because she wanted to see you in nothing at all. I'm sure she was just joking though."

Darien glared at the other man as he threw one of his shoes at Sam.


	20. Chapter Twnety: Luck Be A Lady Tonight!

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Twenty: Luck Be A Lady Tonight!**_

"So, this is your original band? Three older men versus one young hotty? How long has this been going on?" Asked the man with overly greased brown hair and dirty brown eyes. He was the MJ for the local Detroit radio show, they called him "Dirty Harry" of all the appropriate names Serena had thought when she met him.

Serena pulled the pink sucker out of her mouth, sucking on it only for the sake of the pictures they were taking for the radio stations website.

"That's correct. I met Andrew and Darien on my first day of college at the Art Institute of Pittsburgh. Andrew was my math teacher and Darien was my choir instructor. Darien had decided that I had the best voice out of all the kids in my class and set me up as lead vocalist. It just so happens that Darien had known Andrew and Sam since they were punks in middle school and they had played together in a band until high school was over, so he thought since I had so much energy while singing techno pop songs that he would get them back together for the Christmas concert at AIP." Serena explained as she leaned into the microphone.

"I see…so no hanky panky between any of you?" Dirty Harry asked.

Sam leaned forward. "No. Nothing inappropriate has ever gone on in this group."

"That's not what I heard." Dirty Harry said spinning in his chair "Richard, the former keyboard player said that he and Serena here got pretty down and dirty."

Serena sighed and leaned forward. "I wouldn't say down and dirty, but yes, Richard and I did have a sexual relationship at one point and time. And I know my publicist will want to kill me for admitting this, but…let me just put it this way. I have better stamina than he does."

Harry hit a button that made an explosion noise and laughed, "Burned!"

Darien looked at Serena and smiled "she may be small and innocent looking but don't piss her off…"

Sam and Andrew laughed, "no kidding."

Harry leaned forward again "so is there anyone special in any of your lives?"

Andrew raised his hand "my beautiful fiancée Rita."

Sam shook his head no "Nope. I'm not as lucky as my cousin here."

Darien smirked "celibate as a true blue priest."

"America would already know if I did." Serena said as she crunched into the sucked to get the bubbled gum.

"Very true Serena, very true. It was in all the tabloids about a supposed relationship with Richard because of some shots taken of you two getting friendly on the beach." Harry said nodding and hitting a sound button making a smooch noise. "Phone lines are lit up though, so lets take a call. Caller you're on the air with Dirty Harry at lunch and the widely popular Serena."

"Hi, my name is Olga and I was wondering when Serena would like to pick up her hemorrhoid cream?" the caller asked. All four men stared at Serena who glared at the phone.

"HANNAH!" She shrieked "You little ass! Just wait till I get out into the lobby you'll be hurting!"

"shit…" Hannah laughed loudly and hung up.

Harry cleared his throat "don't you just love friends? Anywho, next caller. You're on the air!"

"Hi! My name is Nina from Detroit! I was wondering, just how exactly did you get to be the biggest thing since myspace?"

"Actually it was because of that stupid ass that called just before you Nina. Her name is Hannah and she's a famous racecar driver. Her girlfriend is one of my best friends and she knew the top executives at Terran where I worked and brought them to the talent show at my college. After the show they were almost pissing themselves like excited puppies, asking me to join. So I signed up with them, they hooked me up the band I had before and bam! Here I am today. So I might just spare her life this once because of her thoughtfulness in this case."

"Oh really?" Nina asked "How would you suggest that young girls who idolize you to get into it?"

Darien leaned in. "Just the same way Serena, Andrew, Sam and I did. We practiced our music hard for years and never gave up. If its what you truly want in life, start by singing or playing an instrument now and just keep at it, try to get gigs and what not and eventually your dreams will become a reality."

"But don't try the girl group thing. Mina, Lita, Rei, Amy and I tried that. It wasn't paying off even though we were home town celebrities, but once they decided to switch views it paid off for me to continue holding onto my dreams with both arms." Serena said smiling.

"Ok, thank you!" Nina said before hanging up.

"Now that is something I didn't know. You and your back up dancers had been in a girl group before this?" Harry asked grabbing a pen and pad of paper.

"Yeah. Actually we were a girl group up until seven months before I was signed with Terran." Serena said smiling.

"Which explains why you all dance well together." Harry said cocking his head to the side. "Ok…so we're going to play one of your biggest hits, Caribbean Influence and caller number thirteen, Serena's favorite number, gets an autographed copy of Water Ride."

Serena sighed and sat on the couch in her hotel room with Darien watching TV later that night. "I'm never doing that again. Dirty Harry is just so gross!"

Darien laughed and handed her an orange soda. "He's supposed to be. It's a gimmick."

"It's a bad gimmick." Serena said pouting.

Darien shrugged "maybe…but he's got the ratings."

Serena looked at him "why didn't you admit that you'd had a relationship with me?"

Darien looked at her surprised. "I thought you'd prefer it if I didn't. I mean, you already admitted to a relationship with one of your band mates, how would two look?"

She shrugged and stood up "I'll be right back." She walked into the separate bedroom and got changed for the night.

Darien was relaxed on the couch watching TV when Serena came back in, her hair loose down her back, her face free of makeup, wearing nothing but a pair of panties and a white tank top. He swallowed hard as he fought to keep himself placid as flash backs to Serena naked beneath him, lips parted with pleasure.

He quickly looked back at the TV hoping it would keep his mind clean as she sat down next to him.

After an hour Serena sighed and caught Darien's attention. He looked over at the little blonde and smiled as he realized she was fast asleep. He picked her up and carried her into her room.

He laid her down on the bed and bent over and kissed her gently, then a second time, then he knelt over her, waking her up kissing her deeply. Probing tongues. Serena sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Darien slowly peeled Serena's clothes off and moaned as he saw that her entire body was tanned from the LA sun. He kissed along her body as she pulled his shirt up over his head, touching the skin that became available to her.

Serena rolled them so that she was over Darien and pulled his pants and boxers off. Smiling as she realized that they were both ready.

She kissed him deeply as she impaled herself on his hard member. Darien held onto her hips as she began riding him, taking them both back to pleasures of the past, when the openly said I love you and exchanged longing glances during school hours only to find passion and release at night and on the weekends.

Serena continued to ride him, her breasts bouncing with her effort catching Darien's attention and his affections. He caressed her breasts taking each nipple into his mouth loving the taste of her skin in his mouth.

Darien rolled over so that Serena was below him and began to thrust in and out of her passionately, like a starved man. Serena cried out his name as he brought her, only to have an echo of her name as he spent himself inside of her.

"I love you Serena," he whispered as he kissed her deeply, gently.

"Oh Darien…" Serena whimpered as they came together again and again until they laid naked in each others embrace, spent and tired.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Day You Went Away

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Book Two! As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One: Day You Went Away**_

Serena woke up the next morning buried in the strong arms of Darien. She smiled, but soon as the reality of the situation hit her. She panicked.

She slowly climbed out of his arms and ran into the bathroom. She quietly cleaned up and got dressed before poking her head out to see Darien laying there, propped up on an elbow looking sinfully gorgeous in all his naked glory.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? He asks…" Serena sighed and shook her head as she came out "Darien, we can't…this is no…" she leaned against the wall trying to stay away from him.

"No?" he sat up and pulled the blanket over himself. "I mean…I can understand your shock because you were half asleep when we started, but by the end of the night you were begging me not to stop. And now you say no?"

Serena hugged herself as she looked at him. "Darien…we just can't! Richard was a mistake, and you obviously were a mistake! We can't resort back to this. Sure there's lust, and sure I still have feelings…but…"

"Serena, I love you…"

"No! No you don't or else you would have tried to talk me into staying…or told me so before I left…" Serena just shook her head and ran out of the room crying, leaving Darien even more confused about the female mind.

(Story continued in book three, the final book segment in the saga of confused love)


End file.
